Talk:Samurai
Trivia on the trivia section of Power Rangers Samurai, it mentions that this is the forth time that two rangers of Asian decent were on the same team. Actually it's the fifth time. Both Lucas and Trip from Time Force are Asian also. should be added. Bafendo 08:16, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :Wrong. It's true for the actors, but not the characters, as Trip was an alien. Digifiend 17:25, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :: in that case Lucas still counts.Bafendo 17:58, December 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, but you're talking about two Asians on the same team. Since Trip isn't from Earth, he doesn't count, so Lucas on his own doesn't make two on that team. Saying that two Asian actors played Rangers that year would be true though. In future please be bold, the worst that can happen is that somebody reverts the contribution. Digifiend 03:23, December 5, 2010 (UTC) ::: :::Might I add that while Cestro's actor is African-American, he himself is an alien as well(more specifically, a dark-skinned Aquitian), thus making Kevin only the fourth African-American blue ranger. 'Monsters of the Week' Hi, it was confirmed on a TV guide that the monsters of the week will be known as Nighloks, although I'm no good at sources as I am new here. There is a source somewhere near the end of Rangerboard's Samurai Thread though. First Episode I saw the first episode ot the new series. First off (off topic) if the Samurai Rangers ever teamed up with the original MMPR team (Jason, Zack, Trini, Kimberly, Billy, Tommy (Green Ranger)) both themes should be playing and it would be fantastic Now on topic, I don't think the first episode should have started with where it needed to be. I have a few questions about it 1. How did the rangers recieved their powers 2. How where these five chosen 3. How did Bulk get inspired by the Samurai Rangers enough to train Spike 4. some backstory on the Nightloks and Xandered 5. do the rangers know of the past rangers (future if you count Time Force) 6. what were the rangers (least exlcuding Jayden) doing before they were called into duty Power Rangers Samurai Opening thumb|326px|left|Power Rangers Samurai openingThis song kicks ass on par with the original. The visuals of it... some areas need a lil work like more of the rangers in their morphed form. Now if only we get a full theme of it like the original MMPR theme. Ultimus kh-mus 08:17, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :Don't worry. They'll change it like they always do, when new zords and the Gold Ranger are introduced. As for full theme, I too would like to see what they can do with the extra verse that accompanied the Red Dragon Thunderzord/Thunder Megazord transformation sequence in season 2. I assume the lyrics would be changed. Digifiend 14:13, February 8, 2011 (UTC) : :I guess. Imagine if the full Samurai theme and the full MMPR theme were played back to back Ultimus kh-mus 20:52, February 8, 2011 (UTC) Wesley It was confirmed by Steven Skyler on his Facebook page on November 14 that the name of the Gold Ranger is no longer Wesley, however he did not mention what it has been changed to. Not trying to get a debate started just stating fact. i understand that it should stay Wesley until the real name is revealed. Bafendo 15:56, February 12, 2011 (UTC) :We should keep the Wesley page, but label Skyler's character as TBA on this page until we know what he's called, I reckon. It can be renamed when we find out what his name is. Digifiend 18:46, February 12, 2011 (UTC) So what is the real name of the Gold Ranger. Hunter Bradley 14:14, February 13, 2011 (UTC) We don't know yet. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 18:11, February 13, 2011 (UTC) Claw Zord is it a correct name for the gold ranger's zord. Shine flash morpher is it a correct name for the gold ranger's morpher. Light Dagger is it a correct name for the gold ranger's personal weapon. :Claw Zord I believe was confirmed by toy packaging. Don't know about the others. Digifiend 10:32, February 15, 2011 (UTC) what is the last name of the red ranger. Is Warren, the gold ranger's name. :Oh for Pete's sake. Hunter, we do not know those answers yet, please just let them reveal them in time. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 21:00, February 16, 2011 (UTC) please tell me what's going to be the name of the gold ranger. the real name of the gold samurai ranger,is it going to start with a N,or W. :Hunter, we don't know yet, please stop asking or there will be consequences. [[User talk:Digi|'DigiRanger']] 06:39, February 24, 2011 (UTC) is Swordfish the correct name for the new zord of the blue samurai ranger. Is Serena,Emily's older sister. samurai Battlewing. And Battlewing Megazod is the Supporting Zords. Of the samurai Rangers. Squid Zord Squid Zord is it a correct name for the second Zord of the Gold Ranger's. :Swordfish, Serena, Battlewing and Squid Zord are all correct. Digifiend 02:41, March 9, 2011 (UTC)